


Elvenpath

by Ylpeys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alive Kuchel Ackerman, Curse Breaking, Elven, ElvenAu, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Magic, Prophecy, Smut, zeke is a good brother
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylpeys/pseuds/Ylpeys
Summary: Condividevano quel momento di gioia con l'ultimo membro acquisito della famiglia, un albero proveniente dal vivaio che gli era stato consigliato da una collega, per: “celebrare quel momento importante”.«Forza rientriamo» Cercò inutilmente di esortare il figlio, da quando avevano messo le radici dell'arbusto nel terreno non si era ancora allontanato dal neo–amico, l'aveva portato a casa senza pensarci troppo sopra, contenta per il pensiero e ignara che il figlio potesse esserne attirato in quella maniera magnetica. Era un albero dopotutto.





	Elvenpath

_È_ _l’onestà di queste parole_  
_Dominata dalla magia e da possenti spade_  
_Che fa desiderare alla mia anima il passato_  


Elvenpath

«Bravo Levi! Dai rialzati, vieni!» La voce gioviale di una donna accompagnava i primi passi di un piccolo uomo la cui determinazione ne animava gli occhi argentei. Continuava a cadere e a cercare di rialzarsi sul morbido manto erboso del giardino.  
L'atmosfera era serena e tranquilla, dopo innumerevoli sacrifici la giovane madre era riuscita a ritagliare uno spazio nel mondo per lei e il suo adorato figlio.  
Il padre era sparito nel nulla senza farsi più vedere, la donna non aveva nemmeno avuto modo di fargli sapere della gravidanza, a distanza di quasi 3 anni non rimpiangeva nulla, erano stati anni duri e pieni di sacrifici, ma ce l'aveva fatta barcamenandosi fra diversi lavori.  
E finalmente aveva trovato la tanto desiderata la stabilità grazie all'assunzione presso un vivaio locale che le aveva offerto tutto ciò di cui potesse desiderare: orari flessibili, copertura sanitaria e uno stipendio più che buono.  
Condividevano quel momento di gioia con l'ultimo membro acquisito della famiglia, un albero proveniente dal vivaio che gli era stato consigliato da una collega, per: _“celebrare quel momento importante”_.

«Forza rientriamo» Cercò inutilmente di esortare il figlio, da quando avevano messo le radici dell'arbusto nel terreno non si era ancora allontanato dal neo–amico, l'aveva portato a casa senza pensarci troppo sopra, contenta per il pensiero e ignara che il figlio potesse esserne attirato in quella maniera magnetica. Era un albero dopotutto.  
«No!»  
Kuchel, che si era chinata per prenderlo in braccio si fermò interdetta, non era insolito che il bambino si impuntasse su alcune cose, il più era capire _cosa _questa volta.  
«Levi?» Chinò la testa di lato malcelando la curiosità e reprimendo una risatina, non voleva che il figlio pensasse di essere deriso. Era ammirevole il suo carattere e l'ultima cosa che voleva era che lo perdesse per un malinteso.  
«Brutto!» Il piccolo iniziò a picchiare le manine sul tronco dell'albero strappando alcune foglie dall'arbusto. «Via!»  
«Non si fa! Gli fai male! Forza in casa!» Diede un leggero buffetto sulla mano del figlio cercando di fargli capire l'errore, in tutta risposta il bambino la guardò con _rabbia_, gli occhi inumiditi e arrossati dalle lacrime che avevano iniziato a scendere silenziose.  
Il piccolo labbro tremante. «Lui ha bua, brutto 'vallo!»  
Kuchel non riusciva a capire, il piccolo guardava con rabbia e _dolore_ l'albero di fronte a sé, la mano chiusa a pugno picchiava contro il tronco, preoccupata gli si avvicinò allargando le braccia per abbracciarlo, Levi non esitò a fiondarsi verso la donna singhiozzando rumorosamente.  
«No 'vallo»  
«Domani lo porto via» La frase servì solo a farlo irrigidire tra le sue braccia e piangere più forte. «No! No! No! Albeo sì! 'vallo no!»  
Sospirò, arrendendosi a non capire il senso delle parole del figlio che continuava a guardare combattuto il piccolo arbusto.

#

La risposta iniziò a delinearsi quando negli anni seguenti: Levi si ostinava a frapporsi fra lei e la pianta quando cercava _inutilmente _di potarla, e quel' «_albero sì, cavallo no_» diventò più chiaro.  
«Va bene, ho capito, Albero sì, cavallo no» Si arrese un giorno notando come dal punto dell'innesto iniziò a ramificare la pianta usata come sostegno.  
Levi allora aveva quasi 5 anni e quando la madre ripose le forbici, per quella che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta, il bambino esultò abbracciando l'albero. «Evviva Eren!»  
La povera Kuchel che si illudeva di essere arrivata a capo di qualcosa dovette ricredersi – _chi è Eren? _Forse un amico immaginario?  
Vedendo il figlio tanto felice e contento ignorò quelle domande e optò per un più diplomatico – «È un piacere conoscerti Eren» Rivolto alla pianta, Levi la guardò sorpreso prima di regalarle un sorriso sdentato, la mano appoggiata al tronco. «Eren, questa è la mia mamma!»  
Quel pomeriggio lo passarono così, all'_ombra _del piccolo alberello che si stava ritagliando un suo posto nel mondo, Kuchel osservò come suo figlio sembrava in sintonia con la pianta mentre gli raccontava episodi delle sue giornate o se ne stava seduto ai suoi piedi senza dire una parola, alzando lo sguardo ogni tanto per poi annuire contento quando lo trovava sempre lì.  
Levi era talmente sereno che non si preoccupò del giusto o sbagliato. 

#

Gli anni passarono, Levi cresceva a vista d'occhio dal punto di vista mentale, ma non si poteva dire la stessa cosa dal punto di vista fisico, purtroppo era sempre un po' più basso della media, Kuchel poteva solo sperare che non avesse preso i suoi geni, _forse_ il tempo gli avrebbe reso giustizia.  
Levi stava crescendo rispettoso con gli adulti, ma dal carattere tagliente, vivi e lascia vivere era il suo motto: finché veniva lasciato nei suoi spazi indisturbato andava tutto bene, ma quando un bambino si azzardava a mancargli di rispetto non esitava a ripagare con la stessa moneta.  
Come successe quel giorno.  
«Levi, ciò che è successo oggi non deve ripetersi, intesi?» Lo sguardo che ricevette in tutta risposta le fece capire che si sarebbe ripetuto, eccome se sarebbe successo. Lo sguardo irato del figlio prometteva guai. Ma doveva imparare che quello era un atteggiamento sbagliato. «Levi, mi hai capito?»  
«Non prometto cose che non mantengo» – e con ciò il ragazzo fece dietrofront con lo zaino in spalla andando nel suo angolo preferito salutando allegro l'amico – _«Hey Eren, continuiamo a leggere, ti va?»_  
Kuchel iniziava ad essere preoccupata per il figlio, la solitudine l'aveva portato a rimanere in contatto con l'amico immaginario, il famoso _Eren_, che difendeva a spada tratta dalle parole dei compagni di classe.  
Si affacciò alla finestra e lo vide seduto ai piedi del giovane albero a leggere il suo libro preferito, Fiabe d'Irlanda, grazie a quello strano legame aveva imparato a leggere molto presto e aveva un linguaggio molto raffinato per la sua età, però questo aveva portato ad allontanarlo dagli altri bambini. Quel giorno era stata chiamata a scuola perché aveva picchiato un bambino che aveva preso in giro il suo amico immaginario.  
Sospirò affranta, in parte era colpa sua.

La settimana precedente aveva insistito per invitare a casa degli amici di scuola e come era ovvio che succedesse, Levi aveva presentato con orgoglio il suo _amico_, in tutta risposta i coetanei l'avevano schernito, deriso e preso in giro.  
Era stato additato come strano e matto, Kuchel sapeva che era insolito però avendolo avuto sempre sotto gli occhi era diventata una cosa normale, doveva sapere che gli altri bambini non avevano la stessa sensibilità del figlio. Pensava che tutto fosse finito, dopotutto quel pomeriggio Levi era stato insolitamente diplomatico, decidendo di spostarsi in casa, ignorando l'accaduto come meglio poteva.  
Kuchel che ne aveva notato lo sguardo ferito, tacitamente aveva provveduto a chiamare i genitori dei compagni di classe con una scusa banale per far finire quel pomeriggio disastroso.  
La cosa però non era finita lì, a una settimana dall'accaduto i compagni avevano tirato di nuovo fuori il discorso a scuola e questa volta non si erano risparmiati con le derisioni, ma soprattutto avevano tirato in ballo Eren.  
Levi non ci aveva visto più e aveva messo a tacere tutti i bambini, passando direttamente con alle _cattive_. Il risultato? Due occhi neri, un labbro spaccato e un naso sanguinante. Levi ne era uscito illeso.  
Per un certo verso era fiera di lui, per un altro… sospirò, non poteva incentivare quel comportamento. Nascosta dalla tenda della sala continuò ad osservarlo, il debole sorriso che aveva smosso le labbra del bambino ebbe l'effetto di rincuorarla un poco.  
In quel momento Levi aveva alzato il libro per far vedere una figura al virgulto, riprendendo poi a leggere.  
Era normale, a quell'età poteva permettersi un amico immaginario, l'avrebbe dimenticato con gli anni.

#

Ma gli anni non aiutarono a dimenticare, le fattezze infantili si stavano mutando in quelle di un giovane adulto, il viso perdeva le rotondità per lasciare posto all'affilatura, lo sguardo iniziò ad animarsi della passione adolescenziale.  
«Oggi verrà da noi Kenny, per piacere ti scongiuro, ti supplico, cerca di sopportarlo!»  
«Tsk l'ho pur sempre fatto» Il commento piccato, la porta sbattuta, l'imprecazione sonora che seguirono erano tutte premesse per un disastro.  
Quando poi lo zio si presentò alla loro porta con un segaccio in spalla la situazione degenerò.  
«Kenny! Perché–» Kuchel collegò i segnali troppo tardi, l'uomo l'aveva superata con un saluto veloce e approfittando dell'assenza del nipote si era diretto nel giardino sul retro.  
L'errore di Kuchel era stato quello di lasciar parlare troppo il cuore preoccupato per il figlio, il fratello che tutto era meno che sentimentale aveva fatto lavorare il cervello elaborando quella che per lui era l'unica soluzione possibile: eliminare il problema.  
L'albero incriminato aveva appena fiorito e il dolce aroma si spandeva nell'aria, era cresciuto molto negli ultimi anni ed ora svettava fiero nel piccolo giardino: il legno di un dolce color nocciola contrastava con il verde brillante delle foglie che ne vestivano i rami giovani.  
Le radici affondavano nel terreno, nutrite negli anni anche dall'ultimo sorso di tè che Levi continuava a condividere con l'amico.  
«Kenny! Fermo! Cosa credi di fare!?» – Sussurrò a denti stretti, provando a fermare il fratello senza allarmare il figlio, ma Levi attirato dal trambusto l'aveva già preceduta andando ad afferrare per un braccio lo zio prima che potesse intervenire.  
«FERMO! GLI FAI MALE!»  
Kenny si limitò a spingerlo malamente a terra mentre affondava la sega nel tronco ancora sottile, un paio di andate e l'avrebbe rimosso per sempre.  
«Finiscila moccioso, lo faccio per il tuo bene, mi ringrazierai!»  
«Kenny ti prego smettila, ti prego!» Kuchel provò di nuovo a fermarlo prima che succedesse l'irreparabile, si pentiva di ogni singola confidenza fatta, la disperazione che animava il figlio era straziante, ma l'uomo la ignorò fin quando Levi non reagì nell'unico modo che gli venne in mente addentando la mano dello zio che imprecò mollando la sega.  
«Maledetto, ma sei matto! Kuchel devi farlo curare!»  
La donna ignorò l'ammonimento e raccolse la sega portandola lontana dall'albero.  
«Kenny devo chiederti di andartene, mi dispiace che tu abbia frainteso le mie parole»  
«Tuo figlio è matto Kuchel, è da rinchiudere» Levi nel frattempo era andato vicino al suo amico guardando il danno fatto dallo zio.  
«Ci penso io a mio figlio» Il discorso era chiuso e seppur con riluttanza Kenny se ne andò continuando a imprecare oscenità contro al nipote e contro a fantomatici uomini foglia mentre scrollava la mano in aria in maniera drammatica. «Ve ne pentirete di avere preferito _loro_»

Kuchel raggiunse il figlio, anche lui impegnato a snocciolare maledizioni – benedetto sangue Ackerman – il ragazzo non sapeva dove mettere le mani mentre camminava in circolo attorno all'albero, l'attenzione fissa sulla ferita.  
«Mamma–» Il tono supplichevole con cui si sentì chiamare le strinse il cuore, Kuchel strappò un lembo della maglia vecchia che indossava avvolgendo la lesione, era abbastanza profonda, però sanabile: nei suoi anni di lavoro al vivaio aveva visto riparare ferite simile negli alberi in cui erano stati effettuati tagli sbagliati o che si erano rotti in seguito ad un viaggio particolarmente turbolento.  
«Levi tranquillo, domani chiederò a lavoro un po' di mastice e tornerà come nuovo, va bene?»  
Sperava con tutta se stessa che fosse analoga alle ferite che aveva già visto sistemare, o non se lo sarebbe mai perdonata, il tono doveva essere abbastanza rassicurante visto come Levi si limitò ad annuire seppur non molto convinto andando a prendere il suo libro per leggere una storia all'albero ferito.  
Kuchel in quel momento iniziò a farsene una ragione: suo figlio era diverso, suo figlio aveva una sensibilità che le altre persone non potevano capire ed era suo compito preservarla e se Levi era tanto affezionato a quella pianta, lei l'avrebbe resa partecipe delle loro giornate, Eren ormai faceva parte della loro piccola famiglia.  
Appoggiò una mano al tronco accarezzandolo con dolcezza. «Scusa Eren, è colpa mia, spero che potrai perdonarmi» Una leggera brezza le scompigliò i capelli e mosse un ramo che le sfiorò il viso, mise la mano sulle foglie morbide sorridendo.  
Sentì il familiare calore che era capace di smuoverle il sorriso del figlio scaldarle il cuore e capì, fu in quel momento che Levi tornò con il suo libro preferito sotto braccio tirando su col naso, lo sguardo duro leggermente arrossato.  
«Stai qui con Eren, che ne dici se oggi pranziamo con lui? È una bella giorna–» Non riuscì a finire la frase che Levi aveva già risposto con entusiasmo spostando lo sguardo da lei all'amico. «Sì! Grazie mamma! Hai sentito Eren!?» Il sollievo era dipinto sul suo viso, e il cuore di Kuchel affogò nel sollievo.  
Qualunque cosa fosse successa avrebbe sempre scelto suo figlio.

#

Quello spiacevole episodio la portò ad avvicinarsi alla collega di lavoro che le aveva indicato l'albero, aveva cercato di restare vaga con la scusa di un taglio accidentale, ma gli occhi gonfi e quelle lacrime che avevano ripreso a rigarle il viso tradirono la realtà e inevitabilmente si aprì con la donna.  
Le raccontò tutto, dall'attaccamento del figlio alla pianta, della reazione del fratello e della disperazione di Levi.  
«Oh Karla dovevi sentirlo urlare mentre quell'idiota di mio fratello faceva male al suo amico, e come mi guardava cercando aiuto– Karla credi che si salverà l'albero?»  
Quando finì il racconto la paura di essere giudicata male la bloccò sul posto, per l'ennesima volta aveva parlato senza pensare, però il sorriso della donna di fronte a lei le fece capire che poteva stare tranquilla.  
«Non preoccuparti, le piante sono molto tenaci, oggi pomeriggio ti accompagno a casa e ti aiuto a curarlo, Hannes ci presterà un po' dei suoi prodotti senza problemi»  
Kuchel le saltò al collo, il sollievo provato per quelle parole era più di quello che la collega potesse immaginare. «Grazie»

E così aveva fatto, quel pomeriggio quando Levi era rientrato aveva trovato la sconosciuta troppo vicino alla pianta per i suoi gusti e subito era corso a fermarla, ma Kuchel che si aspettava una simile reazione era pronta per spiegargli la situazione.  
«Levi, è tutto a posto, lei è Karla, la mia collega di lavoro, si è proposta di aiutarci a sistemare Eren» Dopo aver rafforzato la presa nella mano del figlio l'aveva portato vicino alla donna che gli aveva sorriso sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.  
«Sono Levi» Si limitò a bofonchiare il bambino allungandole la mano, Karla non si fece scoraggiare e la accettò di buon grado «Piacere mio Levi, sono Karla»  
«È lei che ci ha regalato Eren tanti anni fa, quando era ancora un cavallo»  
«Oh» Gli occhi argentati di Levi si spalancarono impercettibilmente e ringraziò di nuovo la donna.  
«Ma ora prendiamoci cura di questo ragazzo, mi vuoi aiutare Levi?»  
Il bambino annuì e Karla lo spedì in casa a prendere l'alcool per pulire l'attrezzatura, mentre parlava aveva nascosto la sua bottiglia in mezzo ai suoi prodotti, voleva fare sentire Levi importante in quell'operazione e Kuchel la ringraziò con lo sguardo mentre veniva trascinata in casa da un Levi entusiasta di aiutare il suo amico.  
Dopo averle portato alcool e carta pulita Karla aveva provveduto a pulire le forbici prima di toccare la pianta per evitare di infettarla con agenti esterni, Levi non mollò per un momento il suo fianco guardando attentamente ogni mossa della donna. «Ora gli mettiamo la pasta nutriente, vuoi provarci tu?»  
Il bambino prese la spatola iniziando a spalmare la pasta sulla ferita. «Ti saluta e ti ringrazia» Lo smarrimento era dipinto sul viso della donna e Levi continuò «Eren»  
«Oh, di niente Eren, chi ha scelto il suo nome?»  
Levi scrollò le spalle. «Credo la sua mamma» Quello scambio portò Karla a guardare con attenzione la pianta, gli occhi si oscurarono per un momento, un insopportabile nodo alla gola la obbligò a fermarsi un momento per schiarirsi le idee, il suo tormento era visibile anche da fuori, e lei non sapeva a cosa dare la colpa. Guardò smarrita l'albero senza però trovare il coraggio di chiamarlo per nome. La voce di Levi la distrasse da quel mare di pensieri.  
«Va bene così?» Levi notando il cambio di umore della signora fece il possibile per distrarla da quella tristezza improvvisa.  
Karla si schiarì la voce prima di complimentarsi con il ragazzo. «Benissimo, ora possiamo bendare il tutto, che ne dici? Guarda attentamente che se ce ne sarà bisogno dovrai ripetere tu»  
Kuchel si limitò a guardare i due dallo stipite della porta sul retro sorridendo, era un vizio che avrebbe perso difficilmente, le reazioni di Levi erano le più sincere quando era da solo con l'amico.

Dopo quel pomeriggio Karla prese a frequentare la casa degli Ackerman con regolarità, Kuchel aveva trovato finalmente un'amica sincera, e Karla un modo di sfogare un po' del suo istinto materno represso.  
Fra una confidenza aveva spiegato come avrebbe sempre desiderato una figlia, e che se l'avesse avuta l'avrebbe chiamata di sicuro Erin; sfortunatamente non aveva mai trovato un partner che rimanesse tanto a lungo o che fosse interessato quanto lei nel mettere su famiglia.  
La presenza della donna non aveva pesato molto su Levi, che l'accolse volentieri in famiglia, molto più volentieri dello zio, poi il fatto che avesse salvato Eren era solo un punto in più a suo favore.

#

Altri anni passarono, l'albero si stagliava con prepotenza nel cielo, le fronde cariche di foglie ombreggiavano il piccolo giardino sul retro che ora ospitava un giovane adulto Levi che studiava per le sessioni estive dell'università.  
La sua ossessione per l'albero non era diminuita e ora era il compagno di studio prediletto – _al diavolo le librerie._  
«Che ne dici di una pausa? È tutta la mattina che studi–»  
«Va bene così mamma» Ringraziò prendendo il tè fresco che gli aveva portato senza distogliere lo sguardo dai libri. Gli occhi vispi della donna erano stati contornati dal tempo, i capelli erano illuminati da alcuni capelli argentati che però non ne rovinavano l'aspetto materno e dolce.  
«Allora pranziamo qua fuori, preparo un rinfresco ai piedi di Eren»  
Il nome dell'amico attirò l'attenzione del ragazzo, lo sguardo si raddolcì quando si posò sulla pianta di fronte a lui.   
«Sì, è un'ottima idea!» Concordò chiudendo i libri e mettendoli di lato per avvicinarsi all'amico.  


Ogni estate aveva preso l'abitudine di passare alcune notti all'ombra dei suoi rami.  
Dapprima aveva iniziato sgattaiolando fuori da casa con alcune coperte e i cuscini, la prima volta Kuchel rischiò un infarto non trovando il figlio in camera sua, poi quando ne comprese il bisogno lo attrezzò con sacco a pelo e tenda per permettergli di stare vicino all'amico ogniqualvolta l'avesse desiderato.  
Levi aveva imparato a integrare Eren nei suoi discorsi, studiando attentamente la linea sottile da non oltrepassare quando parlava di lui così da non avere più problemi e incomprensioni con le persone là fuori.  
Kuchel aveva sentito la descrizione dell'albero innumerevoli volte e rimaneva sempre incantata dall'entusiasmo con cui ne parlava il figlio, Levi diceva sempre come Eren fosse la sua fonte di ispirazione, sottolineando come la determinazione e il coraggio che gli trasmetteva la pianta erano ineguagliabili. 

Mollò i libri dedicandogli la sua più completa attenzione «Se cresci ancora un po' supererai la casa»  
batté un paio di colpi sul tronco, il fusto sempre più forte, la spiacevole ferita ormai cicatrizzata, i rami intricati e carichi di foglie brillanti. Davvero una pianta ammirevole.  
Recuperò il libro di fiabe mentre attendeva che la madre lo chiamasse per portare fuori il pranzo.  
Appena la sua schiena toccò il tronco liscio della pianta si sentì rinascere, tutta la tensione accumulata per gli esami lo abbandonò lasciando il posto a calma e tranquillità.  
«Mi sei mancato» Alcune foglie gli solleticarono i capelli e ricambiò accarezzando le radici forti e ben piantate con la mano.  
Ormai quelle fiabe le aveva imparate a memoria e senza rendersene conto si era appisolato, il libro dimenticato di lato, gli occhi troppo pesanti, nel torpore di quella giornata primaverile, per la prima volta, tutte le sensazioni provate durante gli anni tornarono prepotenti accompagnando un paio di occhi iridescenti che illuminavano un incarnato baciato dal sole circondato da ciocche color cioccolato.

#

L'estate afosa non dava tregua, erano solo alla vigilia del solstizio d'estate, il fresco dell'autunno troppo lontano.  
Levi odiava la calura estiva, tutte le mattine si svegliava sempre più stanco di quando si era coricato, ma quella notte a disturbare il suo sonno contribuì l'immagine di due occhi verde foglia illuminati da un sorriso più luminoso della luna di mezza estate.  
_«Levi»_  
Un sussurro perso nella notte a cui rispose bofonchiando nel sonno quel nome che gli era da sempre tanto caro – _«Eren»_  
Il sonno irrequieto non venne disturbato, anzi, lo portò ad alzarsi e a percorrere quella strada familiare, il suo cuore sapeva perfettamente dove andare, i piedi si muovevano da soli nella notte calda, la coscienza persa nell'oblio del sonno.  
Senza rendersene conto era tornato per l'ennesima volta di fronte all'amico d'infanzia, appoggiò la fronte sudata al tronco forte, il fiato corto, i gemiti strozzati tradirono la sua inspiegabile eccitazione.  
_«Levi» _Un altro sussurro gli arrivò alle orecchie, il calore che gli animava le viscere insopportabile, ansimò e con un gemito strozzato chiamò_ «Eren» _la mano trovò da sola la strada verso il fastidioso impiccio dell'intimo troppo stretto.  
Il cervello era ancora sopito quando si afferrò sotto al tessuto degli slip sottili iniziando a massaggiarsi, non si svegliò nemmeno quando abbassò l'elastico lungo il fianco quanto bastava per liberare la dolorosa erezione, se fosse stato cosciente si sarebbe reso conto che mai in vita sua aveva desiderato toccarsi come in quel momento.  
Chiamò nuovamente il nome dell'amico aggrappandosi alla pianta e continuando a cercare sollievo nella mano.  
La leggera brezza che gli avvolse il membro pulsante non attenuò la sua eccitazione, anzi, gli diede l'impulso per stringersi con forza e iniziare a pompare con vigore, una, due, tre volte, solo a quel punto il cervello iniziò a risvegliarsi, a riprendere pienamente coscienza delle sue azioni.  
Era prossimo a liberarsi quando si svegliò, il nome di Eren si confondeva fra i gemiti e i sospiri, l'imbarazzo l'avrebbe fermato se non fosse che era troppo prossimo all'orgasmo.  
Ingoiando vergogna e umiliazione rilasciò il suo seme contro il tronco dell'albero, leggeri rivoli perlacei presero a correrne il fusto fino a venire assorbiti dal terreno, solo in quel momento alzò lo sguardo sulla pianta cosciente di tutto ciò che sarebbe cambiato da quel momento in avanti.  
«Scusa» Ritirò la mano dal tronco come scottato, tirò su i boxer. «Scusami» Sussurrò e rientrando in casa maledicendosi allo sfinimento.

Non capiva cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in lui, suo zio l'aveva sempre detto che era matto e che sua madre era troppo permissiva con lui, ma avendo sempre avuto l'appoggio della madre non se ne era preoccupato; però quella notte tutto era cambiato.  
Le poche persone che sapevano di Eren, un paio di amici dell'università l'avevano preso in giro bonariamente e senza offesa dandogli del dendrofilo e lui ci aveva riso sopra, dicendo che doveva ancora trovare una persona interessante come Eren. Ma lo diceva tanto per dire, non poteva essere così perverso nella sua testa l'affetto per quella pianta.  
«Sono malato» Mormorò a se stesso seppur con riluttanza, la pesantezza di quella realizzazione sulle spalle, era cosciente che non fosse normale masturbarsi contro un albero – il solo pensiero gli dava la nausea, però quell'albero era Eren, e lui non era tanto certo che fosse sbagliato.  
Affondò il viso nel cuscino, i capelli corvini gli scivolarono sulle tempie oscurandogli la visuale e proteggendolo dal giudizio della luna, unica testimone della sua perversione.  
Quegli occhi nefasti si fecero nuovamente strada nella sua mente, ma la preoccupazione era troppa per poterli distinguere nel vespaio di pensieri che si affollavano nella sua mente.  
Con questi pensieri contrastanti in testa non sapeva con che faccia avrebbe potuto guardare sua madre l'indomani.

Da dentro la casa non poté sentire il leggero tremolio che mosse la terra quella notte e, purtroppo, non poté godere della visione eterea di una creatura ultraterrena che veniva alla luce.  
Mentre lui, esausto, ripiombava nel mondo dei sogni, a pochi metri di distanza l'anima che aveva albergato tanto – troppo – a lungo nella pianta esalava il primo vero respiro.  
Il tronco della familiare pianta si aprì con dolcezza liberando un giovane dall'incarnato baciato dalle molte albe che l'avevano salutato, gli occhi del colore delle foglie più brillanti e i capelli color corteccia.  
L'albero era irreparabilmente compromesso, un guscio vuoto, ma aveva espletato il suo compito in maniera egregia e il gesto non sarebbe mai stato ignorato.  
Ai suoi piedi un giovane inspirò i suoi primi respiri di vita, la maledizione del fratello era stata finalmente sciolta.  
«Levi» Fu l'unica parola che riuscì ad articolare prima di addormentarsi per la prima volta mentre il nuovo corpo si abituava al peso della vita terrena.

L'alba del giorno seguente portò con sé più sconvolgimenti di quelli che il povero Levi aveva immaginato.  
Quando si svegliò non fece in tempo a godersi l'annebbiamento del sonno che i ricordi della notte lo colpirono in pieno portandolo a nascondere la testa sotto al lenzuolo per la vergogna, bastarono i passi leggeri della madre che si preparava come ogni mattina prima di andare a lavorare a farlo sussultare. La sentì passare davanti alla sua camera e poi la porta del bagno chiudersi.  
Esalò il sospiro che stava trattenendo sedendosi sul bordo del letto, non sapeva cosa fare, doveva dire qualcosa a sua madre? Poteva fare finta di niente?  
L'immagine della pianta si fece strada nella sua mente e arrossì col semplice ricordo, l'ignoranza non gli era concessa apparentemente. Sospirò di nuovo scendendo dal letto sconfitto, per ora Kuchel era all'oscuro di tutto e fortunatamente l'unico testimone era muto e immobile, non c'era motivo di preoccuparsi.  
Infilò una canotta e un paio di pantaloni corti, di lì a poco sua madre sarebbe uscita e lui avrebbe avuto tutto il giorno per metabolizzare quello che successo – che aveva combinato – ed elaborare _qualcosa_.  
Cercò di salutare la madre come faceva tutte le mattine quando si incrociarono sulla porta del bagno, ma non riuscì ad abbracciarla visto il desiderio di nascondere le mani dietro la schiena, superandola con un veloce saluto e chiudersi in bagno gli sembrava la soluzione migliore, Kuchel si limitò a guardarlo perplessa scuotendo la testa e ad andare in cucina per preparare la colazione. 

La donna al piano inferiore iniziò a tostare due fette di pane e ad apparecchiare la tavola, canticchiando una canzone fra i denti, il comportamento insolito del figlio non la preoccupava più di tanto. Levi era stato un po' scostante quella mattina, forse era colpa dei pensieri legati alla scuola, era un ragazzo che se aveva qualche problema non esitava a chiederle un parere.  
Oppure potevano essere pene d'amore, segretamente iniziava a sperarci, era un po' che si chiedeva quando le avrebbe presentato qualcuno, era dispiaciuta di vederlo sempre solo, il suo amico immaginario era stato fonte di gioie e dolori nel momento più delicato ed era quasi certa che subisse ancora i postumi delle angherie infantili.  
Non riusciva a decidere se avesse sbagliato o meno a sostenerlo in quel modo, non aveva mai sentito di un amicizia con un albero, non le dispiaceva quella singolare esperienza di cui era stato protagonista, aveva contribuito a renderlo il giovane uomo sensibile e accorto che era oggi, forse un po' schivo, ma fiero e sempre pronto a combattere per ciò in cui credeva.  
Sorrise al ricordo di quando difendeva il suo amico a spada tratta, non si era mai chiesto se fosse giusto o sbagliato – o se l'aveva fatto si era anche risposto da solo senza farsi troppi problemi.  
Era molto orgogliosa di come era cresciuto e se in tutto ciò _Eren _aveva aiutato tanto, ben venga, si era dimostrato fonte di crescita, più di quello che era stato Kenny.  
  
Un leggero bussare richiamò la sua attenzione – «Arrivo, arrivo» mormorò sovrappensiero, non notando l'anomalia in quella situazione.  
La porta a cui stavano bussando era quella sul retro, nessuno bussava a quella porta, a parte Levi quando rimaneva chiuso fuori le sere che si attardava sotto la chioma di Eren, ma Kuchel era troppo distratta dai pensieri su suo figlio per pensare a questo dettaglio.  
«Eccomi» La realtà la investì nel momento in cui aprì la porta e si trovò di fronte un giovane in tutta la sua gloriosa nudità, d'istinto portò le mani al viso prima per lo stupore e poi per l'imbarazzo.  
«Cia–» Iniziò esitante il giovane ma lei non lo lasciò parlare, ancor meno muovere, si limitò a sbattere la porta con quanta forza aveva e ad urlare con quanto più fiato aveva in corpo scappando dalla parte opposta della casa.  
Al piano superiore Levi era ancora intento nella toeletta mattutina quando l'urlo della madre gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene e si affrettò a correre al piano inferiore, i peggiori scenari si fecero strada nella sua mente – «Mamma?»  
Non ci fu bisogno di chiamare la donna che già si era fiondata verso il figlio balbettando frasi incoerenti e indicando la porta incriminata, Levi riuscì a distinguere una figura stagliarsi al di là del vetro smerigliato, d'istinto afferrò il primo oggetto che gli capitò sotto mano – una scopa – e andò a controllare. Kuchel continuava a dirgli di stare attento.  
Anche il suo sesto senso gli remava contro, non si sentiva davvero in pericolo, più che altro era curioso, in cuor suo quasi fiducioso di ciò che lo attendeva al di là della porta.

Una volta aperta la porta puntò la scopa contro l'intruso che alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
Tutto si aspettava tranne ciò che si trovò davanti, sentì solo sua madre mormorare un _“te l'avevo detto”_ riferito a qualcosa che lui _purtroppo _non aveva sentito.  
La persona che si trovò di fronte era la cosa più lontana dalla minaccia che ci fosse e in poco tempo si ritrovò a studiarne la figura ammaliato dalla familiarità e dal fascino che emanava al tempo stesso.  
Levi notò come gli occhi verdi brillarono e il viso si distese in un sincero e abbagliante sorriso, la pelle sembrava baciata dal sole con quella sua invitante tonalità bronzea, i muscoli erano definiti, una leggera peluria scura gli sporcava il ventre scendendo in basso dove una mano gli oscurava la vista– la scopa gli scivolò di mano cadendo con un tonfo sordo al pavimento.  
«Levi!» La scopa unita alla voce profonda del ragazzo di fronte a sé riuscirono a risvegliarlo del tutto.  
Era cosciente che l'estraneo non potesse conoscere il suo nome, però l'interesse che li animava unito al fatto che l'aveva _effettivamente_ chiamato per nome dimostrava il contrario. E lui di rimando si trovò a dare un nome a quella figura – «Eren?» Domandò insicuro, non sapendo nemmeno lui perché stesse nominando quel nome in quel momento. La sera precedente gli aveva davvero confuso i pensieri.  
Il non-più-estraneo annuì con vigore, gocce salate iniziarono a rigargli le guance prima che potesse fermarle con l'avambraccio cercando di darsi un contegno. Tra un singhiozzo e l'altro riuscì a confermare che sì, era proprio Eren, Levi tutto ciò che riuscì a fare in risposta fu accoglierlo tra le braccia senza esitazione.  
«Eren» mormorò affondando il viso nell'incavo della spalla, non sapeva cosa significasse tutta quella storia, ma il suo cuore non aveva dubbi, in _qualche modo _era arrivato ad Eren.

Kuchel osservò tutta la scena con curiosità crescente e una volta capito che lo sconosciuto non era una minaccia si ritirò in cucina – Levi poteva gestire la situazione meglio di quanto avrebbe potuto fare lei.  
Levi si allontanò ricordandosi immediatamente dell'assenza di abiti di Eren, gli allungò un asciugamano dalla cesta dei panni poco distante e assentandosi un momento per recuperare qualcosa da fargli indossare prima di farlo accomodare in casa.  
Era cosciente di come avrebbe dovuto farsi più domande, cercare di capire prima di accoglierlo in casa, ma non importava, il suo cuore gli diceva che quello era il suo amico Eren e lui non si sentiva nella condizione di negare nulla.  
Un sorriso gli increspò le labbra quando realizzò la cosa più importante, se aveva avuto pochi dubbi prima ora erano completamente svaniti, era sempre stato lui quello sano, indugiò nel passare i vestiti al ragazzo solo per riempirsi gli occhi della sua figura e imprimersi meglio nella mente il suo sorriso – nemmeno una volta lo sguardo vagò altrove –.  
«Ti aspetto di là, vuoi qualcosa?»  
«Il solito» 

#

Una volta vestito con un paio di calzoncini e una maglia comprata per sbaglio – o come la definiva sua madre “per la crescita” – Eren li raggiunse, il _solito_ tè era già pronto e fumante ad aspettarlo.  
Prese posto vicino a Levi senza problemi, Kuchel seduta sulla poltrona accanto, madre e figlio contenti per l'atmosfera rilassata che si era creata nonostante il brusco risveglio.  
Eren era impegnato a capire come impugnare la tazzina, Kuchel capì subito i suoi dubbi sorridendo, probabilmente aveva sempre avuto gli occhi solo su Levi e non poteva sapere che quel benedetto ragazzo era davvero _speciale _a modo suo. Continuava ad allungare la mano cercando di afferrare il bordo e fallendo quando provava ad alzarla per portarla alle labbra.  
«Caro, lascia perdere quel modo per disagiati, puoi afferrarla così» Gli spiegò tranquilla guadagnando un'occhiataccia dal figlio a cui rispose con una pernacchia. «Invece di ringraziarmi perché non ne ho rotte più… tsk. Ingrata» Kuchel lo zittì con un gesto della mano tornando a focalizzare la sua attenzione sul loro ospite.  
«Allora Eren, wow, non credevo che tu– come dire, che fossi–»  
«Umano?» Rispose con una risata appoggiando la tazza «Infatti non lo sono» Spiegò portando alcune ciocche castane dietro la punta appena accennata dell'orecchio. «Sono un Elfo, o meglio, mezzelfo»  
«Questo forse spiega alcune cose» Pensò ad alta voce Kuchel, Levi storse il naso. «In realtà no, piuttosto, come sei arrivato qui?»  
Quella domanda ebbe l'effetto di far andar di traverso il tè all'elfo, quando riprese fiato il viso era rosso, Levi notò anche come stesse guardando ovunque tranne che verso di lui. Gli ci volle un momento per _capire_ quel comportamento, i ricordi della notte precedente fecero capolino e si affrettò a scacciarli dalla mente correggendo la domanda, non se la sentiva di affrontare quel _dettaglio_. «No, lascia perdere, domanda stupida, perché eri un albero?»  
«Io–» L'incertezza rabbuiò il viso di Eren, si rese conto che più cercava di rovistare nella memoria e più notava i buchi vuoti fra un pensiero e l'altro. Sapeva di essere un mezzelfo, ne era certo; sapeva di essere stato albero; sapeva che ne era uscito grazie a Levi– però mancava tutto il prima, perché sapeva di essere un mezzo–elfo? Perché era stato albero? E soprattutto, perché Levi era stato in grado di liberarlo? «–non lo so»  
La mano di Levi aveva raggiunto quella di Eren prima che potesse pensare alla naturalezza del gesto, il calore della mano aiutò il mezzelfo a rilassarsi, cercò con lo sguardo l'umano e trovò determinazione e comprensione. «Non è importante, ora sei qui, troveremo le risposte, ora rilassati, puoi restare finché ne avrai bisogno» Si fermò quando si rese conto di essersi dimenticato di chiedere il permesso alla madre che già sorrideva alla tacita supplica nello sguardo del figlio.  
Era cresciuto tanto negli anni, eppure in quegli occhi rivedeva sempre il suo bambino, si limitò ad annuire. «Certo, dopotutto ha sempre abitato qui» Guardò l'orario notando come fosse ormai ora di andare a lavorare. «Bene ragazzi devo andare, Eren ti lascio in compagnia di Levi, Levi, sii gentile e fai sentire a casa Eren, preparagli la camera degli ospiti» Si fermò notando lo smarrimento di Eren «Eren caro, non sempre è necessario avere tutte le risposte. Ora con permesso, ah Levi, fammi sapere di qualunque cosa abbia bisogno il nostro amico!» E con ciò raccolse le sue cose e si diresse a lavoro, fermandosi un attimo sull'uscio per dare un'ultima occhiata ai due ragazzi ancora fermi e incerti sul da farsi. 

#

Erano rimasti da soli da un po', ma non sembravano intenzionati ad andarsene da quel divano, Eren aveva sguardo perso nel vuoto mentre tormentava il labbro inferiore, si mosse a disagio finendo con lo buttarsi di schiena contro il bracciolo.  
Il movimento brusco gli fece sollevare la maglia e attirò l'attenzione di Levi che notò solo in quel momento una singolare cicatrice che abbracciava il fianco del mezzelfo.  
La linea rosata che percorreva il busto del ragazzo era dritta, netta, e stranamente familiare, d'impulso la percorse con la mano, gli ci volle un momento, ma la realtà lo colpì in pieno strappandogli un sospiro frustrato. «Oh Eren»  
Il tocco leggero ebbe l'effetto di far sussultare Eren che si rimise a sedere di scatto.  
«Co– _oh_»  
«Kenny» Sussurrò con rabbia Levi, non era una domanda quanto più una constatazione, l'episodio infelice di molti anni prima ancora vivido nella mente di entrambi, il mezzelfo seguì lo sguardo dell'umano «Già, quella volta c'è andato giù pesante, ma avete fatto un ottimo lavoro, guarda, è perfettamente cicatrizzata!» Provò, inutilmente, a far rilassare Levi che continuò ad accarezzarne la superficie, la pelle rosata era in rilievo lungo tutta la cicatrice. «Mi dispiace, io–»  
«Tu non centri! Mi hai salvato! Sei stato un eroe! Io ti– devo moltissimo!» Eren nell'entusiasmo del momento gli afferrò le mani cercando di distrarre l'amico. «Davvero, va bene così Levi»  
«Non doveva permettersi!»  
Eren sospirò rafforzando la presa sulla mano di Levi, gli era davvero grato, lo sguardo che gli rivolse ebbe l'effetto di rilassare le spalle all'umano che allargò le braccia facendo cenno ad Eren di avvicinarsi, la testa di Eren su una sua spalla e il corpo mezzo disteso accanto a lui. Prese ad accarezzargli i capelli con movimenti lenti, delicati, ma costanti, il mezzelfo si rilassò sentendo il respiro di Levi rilassarsi di conseguenza.  
«Mi dispiace»  
«Levi–» Le braccia di Levi si strinsero attorno alla sua vita, il viso affondò fra le ciocche castane. «Non mi interessano i tuoi “se” e i tuoi “ma”, è andata così e sarò eternamente mortificato per ciò che è successo, perdonami» Eren affondo maggiormente la testa nel petto di Levi, abbracciandolo di rimando, non poteva fare nulla per evitargli quei sensi di colpa, l'unica cosa che gli restava era fargli sentire la sua presenza.  
«Sto bene, sono qui»

#

Però le sorprese non erano ancora finite per Kuchel, non appena arrivò a lavoro Karla era nel parcheggio ad attenderla, stringeva le braccia sottili al busto e camminava avanti e indietro senza pace, quando riconobbe la donna le si fiondò incontro.  
«Grazie al cielo sei qui!» Non fece in tempo a scendere dalla macchina che la donna le aveva buttato le braccia al collo iniziando a singhiozzare convulsamente.  
«Sssh– tranquilla, va tutto bene» La donna l'aveva consigliata spesso negli anni e nei momenti di maggiore sconforto, dopo la brutta esperienza con il fratello erano diventate inseparabili confidandosi con l'una con l'altra, che seppur senza figli, le aveva detto l'unica cosa giusta: abbi fede in tuo figlio.  
Se ora era Karla ad aver bisogno, avrebbe cercato di aiutarla in qualunque modo.  
«No, non va bene– il mio bambino, oh il mio povero bambino» Quella frase colse alla sprovvista Kuchel che si allontanò cercando il viso della donna, era certa che Karla non avesse figli «Cosa succede?»  
«Sono un madre orribile Kuchel» I singhiozzi resero incomprensibile ciò che stava dicendo, Kuchel le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e la portò dentro nello spogliatoio dei dipendenti.  
«Aspetta qui, chiamo Hannes e sento se può darti il giorno libero» Karla annuì continuando a singhiozzare, Kuchel trovò Hannes nell'ufficio e spiegò che Karla sembrava stare poco bene, senza troppi problemi diede la giornata libera ad entrambe «Karla è una donna sola, avrà bisogno di qualcuno che le stia vicino, non abbiamo molto lavoro e puoi prenderti un giorno di ferie pagate, penso io al resto»  
Kuchel lo ringraziò profondamente prima di tornare dall'amica, pensò al da farsi e non sapeva se era una buona idea portarla a casa con lei, visto il loro ospite inatteso.  
Quando tornò nello spogliatoio la donna si era calmata un po' e si stava asciugando alcune lacrime dal viso. «Karla–»  
«Ti prego Kuchel portami da Eren, portami dal mio bambino» Quella richiesta lasciò interdetta la donna, doveva avere a che fare con il fatto che il ragazzo le aveva bussato alla porta quella mattina.  
«Va bene, ma prima fammi avvisare Levi»

#

Dopo una breve chiamata erano risalite in macchina, Karla non la smetteva di piangere e maledirsi al tempo stesso. «Karla calmati, credo che possiamo dire che il peggio è passato».  
Non sapeva cosa potesse essere successo, però sapeva cosa la attendeva a casa e non poteva che essere una cosa positiva. «Oh Kuchel, come ho potuto dimenticarlo? Come– Puoi immaginare di dimenticarti di Levi!?»  
Quella domanda arrivò improvvisa e la sola idea le mozzò il respiro, in quel momento erano arrivate a casa. «No, non riesco a pensarci, scusami, però–» Si morse un labbro, con tutta la buona volontà che ci stava mettendo non sapeva come doveva comportarsi, la donna sembrava ancora più piccola nel sedile della macchina, indifesa. «Vieni, entriamo» La esortò afferrandole la mano.

Non fecero in tempo ad entrare dalla porta che Eren era già corso incontro alla madre lasciandola interdetta. «Mi sei mancata!» Karla ricambiò l'abbraccio non aspettandosi quell'accoglienza, si aggrappò alle spalle del figlio più alto di lei. Le ciocche castane del ragazzo le solleticarono la guancia. «Eren» Sussurrò mentre continuavano ad abbracciarsi, alcune lacrime le rigarono il viso venendo poi assorbite dalla maglia del figlio.  
Quando si allontanarono notò che gli occhi brillanti del ragazzo erano appena lucidi e che un sorriso smagliante gli adornava il viso. «Mamma!»  
«Oh il mio Eren, scusami, ti prego perdonami io– oh è tutta colpa mia!» Affondò il viso nelle mani riprendendo a singhiozzare. «Mamma non ho molti ricordi, però _so _che non è colpa tua»  
«Ci deve essere ancora del tè caldo, accomodati Karla, fa come se fossi a casa tua» 

Dopo un momento di esitazione fece come detto, presero tutti posto nel salotto, Eren era seduto fra Levi e sua madre, il capo appoggiato alla spalla dell'una, mentre la mano stringeva quella dell'altro.  
Kuchel sulla poltrona poco distante guardava la sua strana famiglia allargata con affetto.

Dopo poco Karla prese a raccontare ciò che finalmente ricordava.  
«Tuo padre è Grisha, il re degli elfi.  
L'ho incontrato una sera di mezza estate, stavo facendo il bagno al fiume poco distante dalla mia vecchia casa nel bosco, stando alle parole di tuo padre, per quanto assurde, ero la creatura più bella che avesse mai visto»  
Sospirò perdendosi nel ricordo di quella notte «Però si è innamorato del mio corpo, a detta sua del fuoco nei miei occhi e della notte riflessa nei miei capelli. Ci siamo amati e io rimasi incinta–»  
«E dov'è il problema?» La domanda sorse talmente spontanea che Levi non si era nemmeno reso conto di averla fatta.  
«Il problema non esisterebbe, le unioni tra elfi ed umani ci sono sempre state e sempre ci saranno– il problema è che Grisha era già sposato con la regina degli elfi, Dina, e che avevano già un figlio, il principe ereditario Zeke.  
Grisha peccò di lussuria, proprio il re fra tutti gli elfi» Sospirò prima di continuare «Zeke scoprì il tradimento nel modo peggiore, un giorno mentre stava rientrando da una ricognizione si fermò nei pressi del cottage dove vivevo ed è lì che vide suo padre baciare una perfetta estranea con in braccio un bambino e dire che avrebbe riconosciuto il frutto della loro unione di fronte al popolo degli elfi.  
Zeke reagì nel modo che credeva più giusto e uscì allo scoperto, non attese spiegazioni e ci maledì, o come decretò lui, salvò suo fratello  
_È facile amare una rosa, ma è difficile amare una foglia _– a parlare era la sua rabbia, _è ordinario amare il bello, ma è bellissimo amare l'ordinario_, _per te è stato facile innamorarti di una rosa, ma solo il vostro germoglio–_» Karla si interruppe un momento guardando i piccoli gesti che si concedevano Eren e Levi durante il racconto, gli sguardi fugaci, le strette di mano e le carezze leggere.  
Eren, sentendo il silenzio della madre, la esortò a continuare con un cenno del capo, ignaro del peso delle parole che li attendeva, lei sorrise accarezzandogli il capo. «… _il vostro germoglio vivrà il vero amore_»  
Quella profezia, quella _clausola_, rendeva tutta la situazione diversa, più profonda. Levi ed Eren avevano lo sguardo fisso altrove adesso, ma le mani erano sempre intrecciate, anche più saldamente di alcuni attimi prima. Il pollice di Levi accarezzava il dorso della mano di Eren con movimenti circolari.  
«…a detta di Zeke saresti stato l'essere più fortunato dell'universo, con questa maledizione ti ha dato una sorta di benedizione fraterna» Eren era imbarazzato e dubbioso al tempo stesso, i brillanti occhi verdi indugiarono – scontrandosi – per un momento con quelli di Levi, i visi dei due giovani erano imporporati, laddove le gote arrossate di Eren erano mascherate dall'incarnato abbronzato, quelle di Levi erano tradite dal suo naturale pallore.  
Karla continuò il racconto mentre Kuchel cercava inutilmente di trattenere le lacrime, le mani nascondevano il labbro tremolante.  
«Saresti tornato in carne ed ossa solo quando saresti stato accettato per ciò che trasmettevi e non per ciò che eri, e io non avrei avuto ricordi né di te né di tuo padre, grazie al cielo la sorellastra di Zeke, Mikasa, alleggerì la maledizione, io ti avrei donato al tuo destino e avrei riacquistato i ricordi solo quando la maledizione fosse stata sciolta»  
Kuchel aveva le lacrime agli occhi e osservava con interesse l'assenza di reazione del figlio e di Eren che stavano assorbendo in silenzio la fine del racconto, scambiandosi occhiate fugaci e senza sapere come affrontare la situazione.  
«Io– scusatemi un momento–» Levi cercò di alzarsi un po' a disagio per tutta la faccenda, ma Eren lo fermò guardandolo supplichevole e stringendo la presa sulla mano ancora intrecciata con la sua, si voltò verso la madre «Scusami, torno subito» Si alzò senza mollare Levi e solo dopo aver dato un leggero bacio sulla tempia alla donna che si asciugò le ultime lacrime. «Non muoverti– Torno subito–…» Era tormentato, non voleva far sentire meno importante la madre, però Levi era il suo tutto.  
«Non preoccuparti Eren, non vado da nessuna parte»

Eren trascinò Levi nel giardino sul retro, di fronte a quello che era stato il suo corpo per molti anni.  
Il tronco era spaccato a metà nel mezzo, non sapevano se sarebbe sopravvissuto, ma avrebbero fatto il possibile per farlo continuare a vivere.  
«Eren, io–» Levi fu il primo a parlare, non credeva di essere capace di formulare un pensiero coerente, però ci avrebbe provato, il mezzelfo di fianco a lui sembrava a suo agio nell'attesa di qualunque cosa avesse da dire. «Non so dirti se è _amore_ come l'ha definito la maledizione di tuo fratello, però–» Si morse un labbro, cercando lo sguardo smeraldino dell'altro, perdendosi in quelle fronte impetuose come aveva sempre fatto mentre si perdeva nella chioma dell'albero. «Qualunque cosa sia voglio che resti nella mia vita, non voglio perderti»  
Una lacrima rigò il viso di Eren e le mani di entrambe la raggiunsero per asciugarla scontrandosi a metà. «Nemmeno io voglio perderti Levi»  
Levi esitò un momento aprendo la bocca prima di richiuderla, voleva aggiungere qualcosa ma non riusciva a formulare nessun altro pensiero coerente.  
Eren si chinò leggermente per avvicinare i loro visi e sfiorare le labbra di Levi con le proprie, quello servì ad azzerare la mente di Levi che ricambiò il bacio afferrando la testa di Eren come per paura che potesse scappare da un momento all'altro. Per rassicurare il compagno, il mezzelfo fece altrettanto facendo scivolare le dita fra le ciocche corvine.  
Se il bacio era iniziato leggero e incerto, colmo di sentimenti ancora acerbi, ora era evoluto in un contatto desiderato, agognato e necessario; le labbra di Levi portarono la prima vera boccata di ossigeno nei polmoni di Eren, con quel bacio erano riusciti a dar voce a tutte le parole che non sarebbero mai riusciti a dirsi altrimenti.  
Levi accarezzò il viso di Eren mentre si allontanava ed Eren subito afferrò la mano con la propria tenendola stretta.  
«Resta con me» Quella di Levi non era una richiesta, era una affermazione ed Eren annuì senza esitazione. «Sempre»

#

  


_Un anno dopo, sera del solstizio d'estate._

Era passato un anno dal risveglio, Levi ed Eren stavano passando l'anniversario insieme.  
Erano ancora una volta sotto le fronde di quell'albero seduti a raccontarsi storie di creature lontane, ora che ne aveva la possibilità Eren si stava impegnando a ripagare Levi di ogni favola, fiaba e racconto che aveva condiviso con lui.  
Eren si mordicchiò un labbro prima di raccontare uno degli aneddoti che aveva imparato dal fratellastro in quell'anno di assestamento fra il reame degli elfi e il mondo degli umani.  
«Sai perché la mandragora si è quasi estinta nel mondo d'oggi?»  
«Come faccio a saperlo?» Replicò divertito Levi, lo sguardo perso nel cielo stellato oltre le fronde dell'albero.  
«La mandragora cresceva nel punto in cui venivano impiccati gli uomini, nasceva dallo sperma e dai vari liquidi che rilasciavano in punto di morte, me l'ha detto Zeke quando mi ha spiegato perché ha scelto proprio quel modo, secondo lui un bacio è troppo casto»  
«Dobbiamo ricordare quella notte ancora per molto?» Mormorò Levi al limite dell'imbarazzo alzandosi dal manto erboso, le risate di Eren non contribuirono a migliorare la situazione.  
«Eddai cerca di capirmi, è il ricordo più emozionante che ho» Il mezzelfo si alzò subito dopo avvicinandosi al compagno che continuava a dargli la schiena. «Levi» Continuò ad ignorarlo con le braccia conserte al petto.  
«Levi ti prego, guardami» Anche se con riluttanza riuscì a farlo girare, Eren notò le guance arrossate limitandosi a sorridere amorevolmente mentre le accarezzava come aveva desiderato fare un anno prima. Levi non ricordava nulla, ma lui aveva visto tutto, sentito ogni gemito del giovane, ogni sussurro che quella notte aveva accolto e custodito gelosamente.  
«Scusami, ma davvero credimi, eri di una bellezza disarmante» Levi si strinse nelle braccia a disagio non ancora abituato alla sincerità e all'amore che trasudava da quelle iridi smeraldine, si lasciò abbracciare rilassandosi solo una volta che le forti braccia di Eren gli cinsero il busto portandolo vicino, appoggiò il capo nel petto forte ascoltandone i battiti accelerati.  
«Anche tu sei sempre stato bellissimo» Dopo essersi calmato si allontanò quel poco che bastava per apprezzarne il viso, spostò una ciocca castana dietro un orecchio accarezzandone una guancia con quel gesto familiare che Eren aveva imparato essere un invito ad avvicinarsi.  
Chinò il capo annullando la distanza fra di loro, quello era il modo in cui avevano imparato a spiegarsi quando le parole non bastavano, lasciavano che fosse il legame che li univa a parlare.  
I ricordi di quella notte tanto lontana iniziarono a farsi largo nella mente di Levi dissipando le nebbie che li offuscavano, il bisogno fisico di avvicinarsi a quella creatura più forte di qualunque altra cosa.

Fu proprio quell'impulso a muovergli i piedi facendoli inciampare fra le radici e portandoli a separarsi con un gemito strozzato.  
Eren era di fronte a lui, vivo, ansimante, il desiderio aveva inghiottito la luce di quelle iridi che tanto amava lasciando il posto all'intensità della notte. Levi non riusciva a spiegare la potenza del sentimento che provava, non poteva essere solo amore, doveva esserci qualcosa di più, avrebbe voluto aprirsi il petto per lasciarlo esplodere vista l'intensità, poté solo rimuoversi la maglia con un gesto rapido, ma ciò non servì ad alleggerire quel senso di oppressione.  
Con mani tremanti si riavvicinò al viso del compagno riprendendo il discorso di pochi attimi prima, il tono lento, esasperato, le parole da dire troppe, infinite. Quando si allontanò dalla bocca iniziò a baciare ovunque potesse arrivare.  
«Levi» Ed eccolo il canto di sirena che quella stessa notte un anno prima l'aveva risvegliato.  
«Eren» Sussurrò trascinandolo con sé sopra quel manto erboso ormai era caldo come la loro passione, il respiro di uno finiva dove iniziava quello dell'altro.  
Levi aiutò Eren a liberarsi della maglia interrompendo solo per un momento il contatto delle labbra, la schiena calda dell'uno contro il petto dell'altro era tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno per contrastare la leggera brezza notturna.  
Le mani di Levi proseguirono nella loro esplorazione aggrappandosi alle cosce allenate del compagno, con un gesto rapido Eren rimosse gli ultimi indumenti e Levi fece lo stesso.

La notte già custodiva uno dei loro segreti più intimi, avrebbe potuto custodirne altri.  


L'eccitazione di Levi premeva contro Eren che iniziò a supplicare il compagno, avevano bisogno l'uno dell'altro, dovevano sentirsi come mai prima di allora: non c'era bisogno di chiarimenti, erano entrambi più che sicuri che ciò che volevano era la risposta a ciò che si stavano domandando reciprocamente.  
Solo quando furono completamente insieme al compagno senza nessun intralcio tra loro il peso che sentivano al petto iniziò a sciogliersi, la consapevolezza di aver trovato finalmente un modo per trasmettere davvero tutto all'altro si faceva largo nelle loro menti.  
Levi continuò ad affondare nel calore del compagno baciando, mordendo e saggiandolo con tutto ciò che gli era possibile, quando le labbra di Eren non erano rapite dal corvino erano impegnate a cercare di trattenere invano gli ansimi e gemiti.  
«Voglio sentirti» Fu la supplica di Levi quando con l'ennesima spinta si sentiva sempre più vicino al culmine.  
«Le– Levi di più» Quella posizione non permetteva ad Eren di arrivare al compagno come avrebbe voluto, riuscì con una mano ad afferrarne la gamba saggiando i muscoli che si tendevano e distendevano, i movimenti all'inizio lenti stavano acquistando intensità, Levi affondava con crescente bisogno e disperazione, le loro labbra si cercarono trovandosi per l'ennesima volta.  
Levi afferrò le cosce di Eren mentre lo penetrava per l'ultima volta, graffiandole per la necessità di averlo vicino, più vicino che mai mentre entrambi raggiungevano il culmine del piacere.

«Ti amo» Furono le prime parole che involontariamente articolò Levi, bloccandosi subito dopo averle pronunciate, Eren si allontanò quel poco che bastava per girarsi verso il compagno e guardarlo negli occhi mentre gli faceva la stessa promessa. «Ti amo anche io Levi»  
I loro corpi nudi si ritrovarono altre volte in quella notte fatta di passione ed esplorazione reciproca, e fu così che iniziarono a liberarsi entrambi di tutti quei sentimenti troppo intensi per cui le parole umane o elfiche non sarebbero mai bastate.  
Il seme di entrambi bagnò la terra innumerevoli altre volte in quella magica notte, illuminandola attraverso i fiori del guardiano che presero a sbocciare di nuovo, per la prima volta dopo un anno.

E fu così che la notte li avvolse nel suo abbraccio sotto una cascata di petali e avvolti nel profumo del loro amore.  


_In_ _questa notte incantata_  
_Il mondo è un’elfica visione_  
  
  
_Fine_


End file.
